DESCRIPTION The proposed research will examine gender development in adult intersexual patients. Gender development will be assessed through the use of questionnaires and psychological interviews. Information from these questionnaires and interviews will be analyzed in concert with extent of early androgen exposure, endocrine treatment outcome of the intersexual patients. Lastly, parents of intersexual patients will be questioned concerning the medical decisions they made relating to their child's treatment. Participants will be selected from patients treated for congenital adrenal hyperplasia (CAH) or 46,XY pseudohermaphroditism in the Pediatric Endocrine Clinical at John Hopkins Hospital from 1943 to 1998. This group of intersex patients is one of the largest identified groups available in the United States, and many of these individuals have already been located for previous investigation conducted by Dr. Migeon. This research will broaden our understanding of gender development among intersexual patients while controlling for etiology and treatment (both endocrine and surgical), and may provide useful information regarding the current dispute over appropriate guidelines for medical treatment of intersexual children.